


Birthday gift

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: Wheeljack/reader drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Caught, Implied Relationships, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Reader gets eaten out by Wheeljack and Ratchet. To be continued ;)
Relationships: Ratchet/Wheeljack, Ratchet/Wheeljack/Original Character(s)
Series: Wheeljack/reader drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493786
Kudos: 29





	Birthday gift

I woke up, a bit hungover as usual. It's my birthday. I'm 26 now. It really didn't feel like any other day, except that I'm not working. I grabbed my phone and checked it. 

"Morning sweetspark, I'll be over later ;)". Wheeljack.

"Happy creation day dear". Ratchet.

I sat up, smiling, and rubbed my eyes. My boyfriends were so wonderful. I wonder when Wheeljack will be here….

My phone went off.

"C'mon, back to base we go."

_ Fuck fuck fuck..! _ Jackie couldn't have given me one little bit of warning could he…? I was fully naked, having not expected anyone to come over without telling me. I hurriedly jumped out of bed, threw on a tank top, hoodie and a pair of shorts, and threw my hair up into a messy bun. Either Wheeljack knew I slept like this and wanted to fluster me, or he had no idea and had… a thing or two to learn. Thankfully I wasn't planning on being anywhere except for the base, and I kept some spare clothes in my lovers' shared berth room just in case. We'd had a few… 'incidents' and I had been lucky Ratchet was good enough with the ground bridge to bridge me back into my own home. I giggled as I thought of it now, slipping on my shoes and slipping my phone, keys, and wallet into my pockets and heading out. I walked down the stairs, and sure enough, there was my sports car boyfriend. I got into the drivers side. "Jackie, y'know that a warning that you're on your way is much appreciated right?" I teased lightly. 

"Thought creation day stuff was supposed to be a surprise," Wheeljack retorted, just as playfully, as he tore out of the lot and set course for the base. 

He wasn't wrong. Smart ass. "I swear to Primus Jackie…." I giggled, but that mood changed when he tightened the seatbelt… either he was upset or he was up to something. "Jackie, what…."

"You'll be swearing to me soon enough sweetspark," he purred out, smooth and sultry. 

Oh no… he  _ did _ have plans. "Will I now Jackie?" Sassing him was fun; it meant he'd go harder and deeper when the time finally came. 

I heard his engine purr a bit deeper as he drove. It gave me the idea to rile him up more. "Are you getting revved up Jackie? I've only just gotten in."

"You'd better watch it little femme, I was thinkin' about bein' a little softer with ya for the occasion, but I might have to change my plans a little." His voice pouring out of the speakers had heat shooting between my legs already. I knew he was hardly capable of being soft during interfacing, so this didn't come as a surprise at all.

It wasn't long until we reached the base, but it felt longer because I was already riled up and Wheeljack's engine purring the way it was indicated he was too. We pulled into the base, and I got out, trying to act normal. Thankfully it was empty: everyone was probably on patrol. Wheeljack and Ratchet had arranged so that they could spend time with me today, albeit at base. But that was part of the fun. Something about getting a call from one of team Prime while being used by two mechs appealed to me far more than it should. 

"Where's Ratchet?" I asked, not seeing the orange and white mech anywhere.

"Back I'm the berth room," Wheeljack noted, picking me up and carrying me in his servo. Frag… his servo was warm and I just wanted to grind against it. I resisted: I refused to let him see how desperate I was for him and Ratchet. He carried me to the berth room, where Ratchet was spread out lazily. He was already mass displaced and had his spike unsheathed and valve exposed. I let out an audible gasp. He smirked upon hearing it.hearing that. “What did you do to her, Wheeljack?” he asked, servo lazily stroking his spike.

“Nothin’,” Wheeljack replied. “Just went to pick her up. Lusty little thing isn’t she…?” He gently laid me down on the berth, where I was unsure of what to do. Do I take my clothes off? Do I let these hungry mechs undress me? I bit my lip as I heard the distinctive sound of Wheeljack mass displacing.

Ratchet was soon onto me: he stopped stroking his spike only to begin undressing me. "You won't be needing these," he purred, pulling me close to his spike. My first instinct was to bend to suck him, but I resisted. Being nude would make the mess easier to clean up.

Wheeljack soon took my waist from behind as Ratchet took off my shorts. "Nothin under that, huh?" he inquired curiously. "Thought there was more normally." 

"Jackie, I just got up, and-- ah-- you showed up without-- oh-- telling me?" I couldn't speak coherently as his digits roamed my body curiously. The tips of his digits gently pressed into my flesh as Ratchet watched. I was fully naked after he pulled my tank top over my head, exposing me completely to my two mech lovers. Ratchet simply returned to stroking himself, Wheeljack revealing his spike and valve. I felt him pressing the head into my thigh, which drove me wild.

But not as wild as him maneuvering me onto my back into the berth.

Wheeljack climbed on top of me, pulled me against him, and began to kiss me passionately, arching his back a bit to make it work. I clawed at his finish, trying to find seams in his plating to hold. Wheeljack let go and pushed me back into the berth, then gently nestled his spike between my small breasts. He clearly had watched something like this before; how in the name of Primus did he know that breasts were sensitive…? 

No sooner did this question pop into my head, than I felt a hot, wet warmth between my legs as Ratchet had moved and began to eat me out while Wheeljack began to move his hips. His digits found my nipples and began to tease them, albeit in a rather inexperienced way. Oh… Ratchet… I cried out at his experienced glossa flicking over my clitoris and entering me experimentally. I would love to watch these two suck each other off after I orgasm....

"I love it when you lay under me like a little slut," Wheeljack said. "You luscious, tempting little thing… taking my spike… I'm just might overload all over your face. Cos you're mine."

I blushed, but whimpered. "Jackie…!" 

Wheeljack seemed to like having me under him, squeezing my breasts around his spike as he moved, all while Ratchet worked magic with his intake. Speaking of Ratchet, he stopped what he was doing, pushed my legs apart, and moved so that he could press his own throbbing spike into me. I felt the head of it press in, thick, warm, and slick with his own natural lubricants. He thrusted in time with Wheeljack, wrapping his arms around his conjunx and kissing his neck cabling. I gasped when Ratchet lowered a hand to tease my clitoris, only building my pleasure. Every thrust in, he hit my most sensitive places. I almost couldn't orgasm because everything was too much… Wheeljack still teased my nipples as he fucked my chest, his inexperience with breasts fading.

"J-Jackie, please, Ratchet--!" I didn't know what I was crying out for either of them to do. It just felt so good and I didn't want it to stop. Ratchet moaned loudly, which was characteristic for him. He was so reserved outside of the bed, that when he actually felt good, he was loud. The sounds they both made only made it better. "More, please, harder--"

Jackie pulled his spike from between my breasts and began to stroke it. "Why don't ya finish up for me?" he asked, pressing the tip against my lips. "Deep breath sweetspark, ya won't be breathing until I've overloaded all down your intake. That's what happens to little sluts." 

Oh… Jackie was going to throat fuck me now. I took in a slow breath, then opened my mouth for him. At first, he was simply silencing my pleas for more, just letting me suck and caress the tip, then he started pressing deeper. And deeper, until he was fucking my throat. I gagged at first (damn fucking reflex), but began to swallow around him. It was so hard to breathe… but I was so eager to suck him as he began to move. Frag… this was terrible, but I loved it. Not being able to breathe properly caused the feelings between my legs to intensify, but only enough to make me desperate, not to push me over.

Ratchet was all the way inside, and to be fair it hurt at first. His loud moans were what offset the pain….

_ Fuck… no, Ratchet no, don't, please…. _

He pulled out. He didn't even overload, and he pulled out. 

I whined around Wheeljack's spike, and I closed my eyes to suck him more vigorously. I felt Ratchet lower his lip plates to my pussy again and softly lap at it, not enough to make me cum, but enough to keep me stimulated. He was playing, that was all there was to it. He was cruelly playing. 

As Ratchet very slowly and gently let his glossa play with my clitoris, Wheeljack overloaded with a very loud groan, spurts of transfluid shot down my throat. In order to avoid choking, I swallowed, but between Wheeljack's movements and the sheer volume of transfluid he had produced, it ended up all over my face and dribbled down my neck. He didn't pull out right away; he thrusted particularly hard a few times to make sure his fluids splattered all over my face. He only withdrew after I cleaned up his spike and let him choke me a bit with it.

He withdrew, and after moving behind me, pulled me into his lap with his incredible strength. He grabbed my hair and forced me to watch Ratchet cruelly teasing me between my legs, servos curling around my thighs to spread them. "Look at your little valve, all wet and desperate," Wheeljack purred into my neck as he licked and kissed it. "I love watching you be a little frag toy for Ratchet. He's such a good mech, letting you have your fun while he holds back an overload… if we could inhibit your overload, I'd watch him pound ya all day while you're begging to be more than a spike sleeve." He firmly bit my neck.

Ratchet diverted his attention from me and began licking at Wheeljack's spike. Wheeljack, enjoying the attention to his spike, groaned softly and I could hear him clench his dentae. Why wouldn't they let me overload…? Why couldn't I cum? I threw my head back against Wheeljack's chassis, moaning loudly.

Ratchet wasted no time sucking, licking, and lewdly moaning on Wheeljack's spike while completely ignoring my pussy. The fluids I was making from my arousal dripped onto the thick organ in Ratchet's care, and were eagerly lapped up. Wheeljack moaned loudly into my neck, biting at it every so often. Holy Primus I'm gonna be bruised afterwards….

I squirmed in Wheeljack's hold as he was serviced, whimpering desperately. "Jackie, Ratchet, please…!" I cried out.

Thankfully Wheeljack came right about there, pulling Ratchet off of him to shoot his fluids all over him. As he let the fluids of his conjunx drip all over him, he got up to kiss Wheeljack, completely ignoring me. I cried out desperately. "I need to overload," I whined.

My lovers only deepened their kiss, glossas eagerly feeling each other, moaning softly together. I reached for Ratchet's spike, but he slapped my hand away. He unglued from his conjunx and buried his face in my neck. "You'd better learn some manners," he purred, kissing me. "You're a bad little femme and I think we need to punish you first."

Wheeljack joined in the kissing. "Bad femme," he nearly rasped. He pulled my hair and pulled me off of him, away from both of them, and within moments I was shoved face first into the bed. I didn't anticipate what happened next.

Wheeljack (I'm pretty sure at least) smacked my ass hard. "You're such a bad femme." Nope. That was Ratchet. I dunno where Wheeljack has gone to, but he's up to no good. "I ate you out, and you claimed that you could overload that way. Your little valve must be useless for anything besides sheathing my spike, hmm? So dirty…." He smacked again, then moved on top of me and buried himself in my pussy in one stroke. Again, it hurt. I whimpered as Ratchet hurt me to build his own pleasure, just like he intended. He groaned loudly as he kept himself buried in me, slamming his hips against me. I got off on the idea of being watched by Wheeljack, and I know Wheeljack got off watching his conjunx frag me senseless too. Ratchet was just horny and compliant. He thrusted harder, smacking my ass every so often. 

It was soon apparent what Wheeljack had been up to: I felt his touch on my wrists as he fastened them in cuffs. Oh fuck… I struggled against the bonds as Wheeljack smacked my ass. "There, maybe you'll be a good femme if your servos are tied," he purred. He dragged his digits across my back, sending a shiver down it. 

It wasn't long until Ratchet overloaded loudly, panting and groaning, transfluid filling me. Ugh… I wanted to cum so badly! I was so full of fluids that my abdomen distended a bit… oh it felt so good….

I felt Ratchet pull out, still groaning, and Wheeljack move behind me. He moved me into a position where he was still sitting on the bed and his face was between my legs, which forced me against his abdomen. I felt his hot warmth between my legs as he lapped slowly, occasionally sucking my lips back together and spreading them again. I knew he was presently licking up Ratchet's fluids (which I am probably gushing). That would explain the way he lapped in and out of my entrance, then sucked gently at everything. He seemed to be letting me get higher during this though.

"Jackie… overload, please…."

He responded by flicking the tip of his glossa over my clitoris, adding pressure every so often to overstimulate. Oh primus, I was close… I felt Wheeljack forcefully push my thighs apart. He was going for the overload. His glossa dipped in and out, before I was tugged away by Ratchet. Frag, gimme an overload already…! Ratchet pulled me against his lip plates, my back to his chassis, as he began to lap away at my pussy. His hot, wet warmth flicked over me, before Wheeljack took hold of me and began to suck my nipples. Oh lord… he nipped gently before kissing and sucking away the pain. Being attended to by two mechs was a dream. Oh… what if someone was watching…? What if I was caught naked with a medic between my thighs and a wrecker sucking my nipples and teasing my breasts…? Both were moaning, fans on, and it was in that moment that I realized Wheeljack hadn't shut the door. He'd left it open for and passerbys to watch me being eaten like a piece of energon. I whined at the thought, bucking my hips against Ratchet's lip plates. I felt the mechs shift around, and I looked down to see Ratchet spike deep in Wheeljack. Oh man… I'm going to be eaten by two Cybertronians…. And possibly seen by more….

I was finally allowed to hit my first orgasm.

It hit me unexpectedly, but was intense. I cried out into Wheeljack, Ratchet unrelentingly assaulting my pussy even after I was oversensitive. He got me right back to the ache again. Help… frag….

_ No… not the help I meant…. _

"What are you two doing….?"

Optimus.

I was being seen by our leader, who had apparently come back early, being eaten out while my boyfriends fucked. Both looked up. "No offense sir, but unless ya wanna help her, your presence means nothin',' Wheeljack purred. 

The prime appeared thoughtful before proceeding. "Do you… need backup?"

"Maybe," Wheeljack quipped playfully.

Before I knew it, the whole base was at the doorway, and I could see in their optics they all wanted to know if they could join. 

I'm not about to stop them….


End file.
